


I Know You've Waited

by Awesome_On_Two_Legs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ginny is a Good Mom, Harry is a Good Dad, I Know You've Waited by Bobbie Trotter, Inspired by a poem, Mentions of Panic Attacks, PTSD, but rubeus is hella gay for him, fuck the cursed child, my take on ginny and harry's relationship, rubeus arthur potter - fite me on it, scorpius isn't in this, surviving a war, survivor's guilt, tell me if i need to add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_On_Two_Legs/pseuds/Awesome_On_Two_Legs
Summary: “I know you’ve waitedA long, hard time for meAnd yes, I am coming homeBut in all fairness,I am not the same person you loved then.We’ll need time.”-Bobbie Trotter, 1981





	I Know You've Waited

_“I know you’ve waited_

_A long, hard time for me_

_And yes, I am coming home_

_But in all fairness,_

_I am not the same person you loved then._

_We’ll need time.”_

_-Bobbie Trotter, 1981_

 

Harry James Potter spent the better part of a year hunting down _Tom Marvolo Riddle’s_ \- because like hell he was going to give the bastard the twisted pleasure of his self-given monogram - Horcruxes. And with that task, many events happened that forever changed him, Ron, and Hermione. Dobby the Free-Elf died protecting him. A kid - because _yes_ Vincent Crabbe was still just a kid, just like him - he had barely known died trying to kill Harry.

Ginevra Molly Weasley spent her seventh year at Hogwarts suffering the Carrows and worrying about her love, her brother, and someone she’d come to think of as a sister. She did not wallow, because Ginny fucking Weasley, did not wallow. She saw the suffering of those around her and she did something. She emerged from her experiences hardened, her optimistic view of the world turned to steel, because she’d be damned if she’d cave to the likes of _Tom._

The Battle of Hogwarts was the worst though. They both lost a brother when Fred died. Remus and Tonks left Teddy to fight in a war, Harry couldn’t help blaming himself for. And Lavender, who Ginny used to trade cosmetic spells with, had horrid scars across her throat that she’d barely survived. They had both seen and done things that they weren’t proud of, but they survived. They lived through it and came out the other side, and that was something to be proud of.

When they reunited, after the hugs and kisses of desperation, they didn’t know what to do. Neither of them was the same, who they loved didn’t exist anymore. But they were survivors and they fought for what they loved and they at least used to love each other. It took a while to find each other again, but they did. They found each other in Quidditch, and late morning coffee, and stupid little jokes that made them snort and crow with hideous laughter. The found each other in Ginny waking up hissing at the sink and Harry having panic attacks when he had a headache. They found each other when people insisted on hailing them heroes when all they could think about was those they failed.

When they had kids, they were terrified. They just knew they’d be terrible parents, but between Ginny’s impression of Molly and Harry’s cringe-worthy dad jokes, they made it work.

James Sirius Potter was their oldest after Teddy, and named after Harry’s father and godfather, two men who died protecting Harry. He had Harry’s dark skin and untameable hair and Ginny’s brown eyes. He had spent a little too much time with George in his youth, and spent his time at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor giving Minerva grey hair.

Rubeus Arthur Potter was their middle child, named after Ginny’s father and the first person to genuinely to care about Harry at age eleven. He had Harry’s green eyes and hair, and Ginny’s pale, freckled skin. He spent time his time with Hermione and Hugo, and was Sorted into Slytherin, although it was a close call with Ravenclaw.

Lily Luna Potter was their youngest and last child, named after Harry’s mother and Ginny’s best friend. She received Harry’s eyes and skin, and Ginny’s red hair and freckles. She was often babysitted by Luna and Neville, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. (She later went on to write a book about growing up with Harry and Ginny, the most desireable Witch and Wizard of their time, and noted that upon her sorting the Defense Against the Dark Arts’ professor was quoted as stating, “Yes, collected the whole set!”)

Only when all of Ginny’s hair was grey and Harry’s laugh wrinkles were at their most prominent did they realize they were old. They were old and they were happy. Sometimes they weren’t, like when Hagrid succumbed to old age or when Molly kept forgetting that Fred was long gone. But they had each other, and was more than enough to get them through the days and nights. 


End file.
